Bend And Not Break
by feelslikerain
Summary: It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right. LJ


A/N: Short prologue, not sure if I'll continue, review if you want some more.

_Don't Call it a Comeback_

_By, __**feelslikerain**_

The Three Broomsticks wasn't particularly crowded. The Saturday afternoon light October breeze swept a few into the brightly lit tables and padded booths that were scattered around the pub.

Peyton Sawyer sat in the booth with the ripped seating and rolled the peeling leather between her fingers. The table was located at the front of the restaurant, close enough so that the old booth wouldn't be over looked but far enough away to avoid the obnoxious regulars that seemed to live at the bar.

The boy who sat across the table from Peyton was watching her roll the seat between her fingers and scratched his fingers against the smooth finish on the table waiting for her to make eye contact, which he knew that she was purposely avoiding.

She glanced up from the seat and noted the boy staring at her. She narrowed her eyes, though her lips curled upwards. He didn't smile back, simply continued to stare at her.

She blinked her eyes a couple of times, her smile faltering. When his gaze did not move she pressed down firmly on his foot.

"James, how many times do I have to tell you, I'm rubbish at staring contests!"

James cracked a grin and blinked his eyes a few times. "Compared to me, anyone is."

Peyton rolled her eyes jokingly at his comment, "That's certainly a skill to brag of. Some people are good a sports, some magic, and then there's you; you possess the talent of staring people down."

"Now that you mention it," He continued, flipping his hair in a joking manner. "I'm quite excellent at all of the above."

Peyton couldn't help but smile at his cheekiness, though she tried not to show that she found him amusing by sighing loudly. "I'm thirsty," she hinted glancing towards the bar longingly. "For butterbeer."

James followed her gaze, turning slightly in his seat to be able to catch a glance at the bartender who was currently filling up an old man's mug of Firewhiskey. "I'm thirsty too," He agreed, resting his hand onto his throat and licking his lips dramatically. "Parched, actually."

"You should probably go get us something then," Peyton casually suggested.

"I would," James began, removing his hand from his throat in order to run it lazily through the back of his head. "But you see, it was your idea and you need to learn how to follow through with things that you begin."

She raised an eyebrow quizzically at his comment, reaching down to roll abandoned pieces of the seat cushion once more. "Can't you be a gentleman for once?" She questioned, though he knew by her smile that she wasn't serious.

"Hate to break it to you, but chivalry's dead sugar." He replied casually crossing his arms and slumping down against the booth.

"What do you know about chivalry?" Peyton fired back.

"He knows that Chelsea dumped him because he failed to be chivalrous," Sirius answered plopping down in the seat next to Peyton.

She scooted over towards the wall as Sirius leaned in uncomfortably close to her. Peyton raised her eyebrows towards Sirius and smiled at the Lily who took her seat next to James.

"Do you even know what that means Sirius?"

"I'm no walking dictionary, but I know the general gist of it…"

The redhead who just sat down eyed Sirius with suspicion, before acknowledging Peyton with a bright smile. She turned slightly towards James and her smile, though faded slightly, did not disappear. He nodded his head towards her in recognition.

Sirius pushed his hair out of his eyes and decided to seize this opportunity, seeing as Peyton had forgotten about putting his spelling b skills to the test, to bring up a more…suitable topic of conversation.

"So I picked up some extra dung bombs at Zonko's." He began excitedly gesturing with his hands, "I'm thinking we can use them just for the added effect seeing as we've already gotten all the-"

"Padfoot, you say one more word and I swear I will-"

"Where the hell have you guys been?" Remus' voice was identified before he came fully into their view. Sirius and Lily exchanged a guilty smile before turning to greet Remus who seemed to be heading toward their table at a gallop.

"Damnit," Sirius mumbled under his breath "I thought we lost him when we took that sharp turn…"

Lily smiled and scooted in further towards James who rolled his eyes and situated himself firmly pressed against the wall.

"Sorry Remus, we must have gotten separated in the book store," Lily offered though simply out of courtesy.

"Sorry, but you know, people in there, they recognize me, always want to chat about books and such," He said rolling his eyes. Sirius chuckled and shook his head.

"Its okay Remus, there's a little bit of queer in all of us, its not your fault moldy bookstores just happen to bring out yours."

"Better moldy bookstores than James Potter." Sirius and James raised their eyebrows simultaneously at Remus' comment, both at a loss of words of a reply. Remus smiled satisfactorily as both Peyton and Lily laughed at the two boys' despair.

"It's kind of true you know," Lily mused, her sight moving from one boy to the other. "The whole _'guy's always see each other naked it's not a big_ _deal'_ thing kind of got us thinking, but then the way you two always wander off together in dark passages doing heaven knows what…"

"Oi!" Sirius cut in before she could continue. "It's called making mischief!" The look Lily gave him made him rethink his wording as the realization of what if could have implied struck him. "You know," He clarified "Roaming around the castle, taunting first years and-"

"And Remus does it too!" James cut in before Sirius could dig himself into a deeper hole.

"On that note," Peyton spoke before any other excuses could be made. "I reckon it's time for a round of drinks."

"Remus should get them, since he's the 'only man' here." Sirius muttered spitefully, picking at a dirty bit of the table absentmindedly.

"I don't have any money." Remus informed, guiltily holding up a bag which he had previously stored under the table. "You know those literate folk; they can be quite pushy…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

reviews would be helpful : )


End file.
